


Overlapping Shadows

by fishydotlove



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydotlove/pseuds/fishydotlove
Summary: Ohno has a love-hate relationship with Nino's songs.





	Overlapping Shadows

As an idol, a professional in the music industry, Ohno has seen and heard many performers singing their hearts out on stage. He appreciates them for what they are, getting uplifted from the energetic songs, sympathetic towards the angsty ones and serene from the classical ones. He has heard them all. 

But none is ever like Nino's songs.

Ohno loves those songs, breathes on them, hums to them every time. _They are beautiful,_ he thinks. _Perfect_ in their imperfections, because no matter how hard Nino tries, he can't glide through the notes like Ohno can. Instead, each tune is painstakingly reached and even more heartbreaking for it. Ohno can hear the rough quality of Nino's voice, the wavers that come and go at certain times and he never heard anything more beautiful. 

Ohno hates them too. 

He knows it's not fair but he grits his teeth everytime the songs are ending anyway. If there is anything more heartbreaking than Nino singing his heart out, on stage or in that small room that he calls a studio, is Nino whenever he ends his songs. He always tries to hide the quiver on his bottom lip, the sheen on his eyes but Ohno sees them all anyway. And he just hates it. 

_It'd be nice if I could go to meet you_ , Nino whispers, fingers painfully gentle on his piano, and Ohno knows he's remembering the time when they were not together.

 _When I say, "Keep doing your best", you'll smile at me..._ sings Nino and Ohno wonders if it is from a particular moment, out of the many times Nino has said to him in their years together. 

_I get bold enough when I'm drunk that I murmur, "You're not fair."_ Ohno remembers this as if it was yesterday, on the night he sent Nino home, warm breaths on his neck as he navigates through the unfamiliar apartment. 

"You're not being fair," Nino had whispered then. 

"Ok," he whispered back, puzzled and more than a little drunk too.

Ohno remembers Nino mumbling something about rainbows being pretty as he closed the bedroom door. Remembers chuckling to himself as he waits for his taxi, shivering slightly from the chill of the night.

Nino is nearly at the end of his song now, looking worn and tired like his singing is draining his soul, and it might just be. He also has never looked more beautiful.

_If it's now, I think I can say it._

_You're more beautiful than a rainbow..._  
It takes everything that Ohno has not to rush to the younger man, hold him tight and just possibly never letting go. Instead, he waits behind the stage, feeling like a tightly coiled spring. Shaking his head like he has done the first hundred times before, Ohno can't help the smile that creeps on his lips, _No, it was you. You are_.

When Nino staggers backstage, shoulders hunched and finally looking his age, Ohno and his arms are ready. If he notices the wetness on his neck and the slight trembling of Nino's fingers that are clutched tightly at his back, Ohno swears to never mention. Instead, he clutches back twice as tight and just whisper, _I'm here._

 _I'm here_ , he repeats. If Nino notices that along the way they changes to a desperate whispers of _You're here_ , he never says anything and Ohno figures that he needs as much assurance as Nino anyway.

 _It's was you after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> それはやっぱり君でした lyrics  
> Cr: yarukizero


End file.
